I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bottle cap with an advanced design and, more specifically, to a bottle cap with a simple and easy-to-assemble structure. Users hold the body of the container with only one hand and adjust the bulge bar on the sliding board with their forefinger, which, in turn, determines the degree to which the hole is opened as well as the flow of the liquid poured from the container.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to construct a container having a bottle cap opened by turning or lifting its cap. A typical bottle cap of such construction does not allow users to adjust the degree to which the cap is opened. Hence, users are unable to freely determine the flow of liquid poured from the container at each time.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved structure for the bottle cap so that users can easily adjust the cap and determine the amount of flow of the liquid with a single hand.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a bottle cap comprising a special cap that covers the container and prevents the liquid inside from spilling. This cap features a hollow arch bulged on the central top of the cap, with a hole and a rectangular slot located on the top of the arch. The hole is mounted at one end of the arch, and the rectangular slot is near the center of the arch, next to the hole. The area between the hole and the slot is a locating plane. An arched sliding board is disposed below the rectangular slot with a bulge bar on its top, and a locating board is mounted between the arched sliding board and the rectangular slot. The sliding board shifts along the arch as the bulge bar is moved back and forth between the two sides of the rectangular slot, which, in turn, opens or shuts the hole.
While operating a container of the present prevention, users hold the body and move the bulge bar on the arched sliding board with their forefinger go as to adjust the degree to which the hole is opened. Therefore, the flow of the liquid poured from the bottle can be controlled.
For a better understanding of the invention, reference will now be made by way of example to the accompanying drawings in which: